


Bucket List

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucket List, First Kiss, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Yamada has a list of things he wants to get done before he graduates high school, and as his best friend Yuto takes it upon himself to see that list completed.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write nearly enough Yamada/Yuto fic. I should fix that.

“What’s that?” Yuto asked, setting down with his lunch. Yamada didn’t answer, not even looking over at Yuto, just hunching further over the paper he was scribbling on. Yuto wondered if he’d even heard him, trying again.

“What are you doing?”

He took a big bite of his food, reaching over in an attempt to snag the piece of paper, wanting to get a look at it. Yamada shied away from him, his pen skidding across his desk as he folded the paper in a flash.

“Oh. Hi.”

“What are you doing?” Yuto gave Yamada his pen back, looking over his friend’s nervous expression. He was acting strangely, and Yuto wasn’t about to just let it go.

“Nothing.”

A moment of silence, a few raised eyebrows, and then Yamada sighed.

“Fine. I’m making a list.”

“A list?” Yuto echoed. “A list of what?”

“A to-do list.”

“Why, busy day?”

“...no.”

“Yamada, come on.” Yuto whined, and Yamada gave him a look.

“Okay! It’s a list of stuff I want to do before I graduate.”

“Like a bucket list?”

Yamada nodded, turning a bit pink as he did so, his pen going back to his paper. Yuto craned his neck, finally getting a glimpse of it, and couldn’t hold in his yell of surprise.

“There are so many things on here!” He exclaimed, snatching the paper away and looking over it, incredulous. “...you want to learn to ice skate?”

Yamada grabbed the list away from him, giving him a glare.

“Yamada, you don’t have enough time to do all of these things in an entire year, let alone this last semester we have left.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yamada sighed, setting the paper down. “It’s just wishful thinking, really.”

Yuto frowned a bit, lunch continuing in silence. By the time the bell for their next class rang he had had come up with a proposition, catching Yamada’s arm as he stood to throw his trash away.

“Hey, how about this. Cut the list down to five things that you really, really want to do, and we’ll get them done together.”

“Together?”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun. Besides, you can’t really…” He looked over the list again. “You can’t really be kissed in the rain all by yourself, can you?”

Yamada turned scarlet, but after a moment of thought, he nodded. Yuto found him in the exact same place the next day, scribbling on a new piece of paper. As soon as he sat down Yamada handed it to him, asking

“So. Can we do it?”

**1\. Dye My Hair**

Yuto looked hesitantly at the box of brown dye on the bathroom counter, his eyes going up to Yamada’s face.

“And… You’re sure about this?” He asked, and Yamada met his gaze in the mirror.

“Sure!” He said, but the enthusiasm didn’t reach his eyes, and Yuto put his hands on Yamada’s shoulders, his chin on the top of his head.

“It’ll look good. I promise.” Yuto told him, Yamada giving him a wry look. “And hey, if it doesn’t, your face will make up for it. It looks good too.”

“Shut up.” Yamada said to him, glancing away and hitting him on the shoulder. He was grinning though, and Yuto couldn’t help the smile on his face. “I guess… Let’s do it.”

He pulled his shirt up over his head, and Yuto found his eyes traveling his friend’s torso, having to glance at the floor when Yamada met his eyes again. He put the vaseline around his scalp line, a tip the internet had taught him to keep the dye off his skin, and it was time for the actual coloring. Yuto put the latex gloves on, wrapping a towel around Yamada’s neck.

“Ready?” He asked, but Yamada’s eyes were shut tightly, and his friend gave a tiny, unconvincing nod.

“I’m going to do it. Okay?”

“Okay.” Yamada squeaked. Yuto worked the brown dye through Yamada’s hair, trying his best to make as little mess as possible, and while the towel looked worse for wear when he declared himself done, he felt he’d done a pretty good job.

“...you can open your eyes now.” Yuto told him, and when Yamada did his eyes went wide. He looked a bit like a wet cat, Yuto had to admit, bursting into a laugh. They sealed the dye in a hairnet, and forty-five minutes of Yuto’s intestines being ripped through his mouth in Mortal Kombat later, it was time to wash it out. Yamada rinsed and conditioned his hair while Yuto waited, reappearing in a pair of boxers with a towel around his neck. He was smiling, Yuto taking that as a good sign as he took a hair dryer to Yamada’s head, the color getting lighter under his fingers.

“I told you it would look good!” He said, and Yamada was beaming at his reflection, Yuto glad to see him so happy.

**2\. Cook Something Delicious**

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you?” Yuto asked, slumping in his chair when Yamada shook his head. “But we’re supposed to do this together!” He protested.

“We are!” Yamada insisted. “I’m cooking, and you’re eating what I make.”

“But the list says ‘cook something for my crush’.” Yuto said. “To make them like you or something, right? So aren’t they supposed to eat it?”

Yamada flushed. “You’ll do.” Was all he said, turning away, and Yuto pouted in his seat.

“Don’t try to poison me in my own house.” He grumbled, and Yamada turned around just to stick his tongue out at him. They talked while Yamada cooked, joking and singing loudly to the radio, Yuto sitting up on the counter and sneaking bites whenever he could, though more often than not Yamada was slapping his hands away.

Yamada sat him down when he declared it all was done, arranging the food meticulously before placing it down in front of him, sitting at the seat across the small table, completely unblinking as Yuto took a bite.

Everything was delicious. The flavors, the textures, the way it all fit together… Yuto’s face scrunched up in delight at the first bite, letting his eyes fall closed. It was perfect in a way Yuto couldn’t describe, and that was a problem, because Yamada was looking at him with so much anticipation that Yuto felt if he didn’t speak soon, his friend might combust.

“It’s delicious!” He exclaimed loudly, a little of the tension fading from Yamada’s shoulders. “Really! It might be the best food I’ve ever had.”

“That’s not true.” Yamada told him, but there was an honest-to-god blush on his face now, and it was possibly the cutest look on him that Yuto had ever seen.

“I think it is.” He said, taking another huge bite from his plate. “I don’t… I don’t know what it is though. It might just be because you made it.”

“Stop!” Yamada told him, laughing a little and jumping to his feet. He got himself a serving, pausing in front of Yuto’s chair and reaching out a hand. “You have a little…”

And then soft fingers were touching Yuto’s bottom lip, possibly wiping away some rice or sauce or something Yuto hadn’t felt was there, Yamada’s thumb stilling for a moment. Yuto’s entire body felt as though it was on fire and he jumped, Yamada jolting away just as quickly and looking at his feet.

**3\. Learn An Instrument**

They were at Yuto’s house again, and this time Yuto had his drumset pulled out from the corner of his bedroom, sitting out in the middle of the floor. He and Yamada were staring at it, and Yamada had a slightly apprehensive expression on his face.

“Okay, what do you know about the drums?” Yuto asked him, twirling the sticks between his fingers.

“They’re loud.” He answered confidently, and Yuto couldn’t help himself, doubling over in laughter.

“Just sit down.” He said, gesturing to the stool. Yamada did, looking up at him expectantly. “Okay. So this is how you hold the sticks…” He demonstrated, passing them over to Yamada. He emulated Yuto’s hand position, then began banging on the drums at random. Sure enough, it was very loud, and the raucous, irregular clash of beats had Yuto laughing again, Yamada stopping to laugh too.

“Close. You’re almost a pro.” Yuto told him, Yamada beaming. “Can I teach you a beat? A really simple one, I promise.”

Yamada nodded, drumsticks clumsily poised, waiting for instruction, after trying to simply point where to hit and not really making any progress, Yuto had a different idea.

“Here, stand up real quick.” He said, gesturing, Yamada giving him a confused glance but complying.

“I didn’t know this was part of my training.” Yamada said, Yuto taking his seat on the drumset stool and patting his knee.

“Sit. It’ll be easier that way.”

“...what will?” Yamada asked, and Yuto flushed.

“Teaching you!” He insisted. “It’ll… I’ll be able to move your arms for you, and hit the foot pedal so you know when to do it.”

The reasoning was flimsy at best and he knew it, but that didn’t seem to make a difference; a second later he had a lapful of his best friend and a momentary loss of a large majority of his cognitive function. Yamada smelled of shampoo and clean laundry and something else that Yuto couldn’t quite make out, his back resting against Yuto’s chest.

“Okay.” He managed out once he’d roundhouse-kicked his brain back into action. “Here.” He wrapped his hands around Yamada’s, moving his foot to the pedal. “It’s like this.”

The beats were a little out of time, sure, but it didn’t really matter; Yamada was warm and soft and smiling, the occasional small laugh reaching Yuto’s ears.

**4\. Get Dressed Up**

As Yuto found himself yet again staring at the items on Yamada’s bathroom counter, he couldn’t help but feel that this time was a little stranger than the last one had been.

“This is a little weird.” He said. This wasn’t what he’d expected out of ‘get dressed up’; he’d expected a tux shop, maybe, or some fancy party.

“I’m just curious, okay? I’ve watched my sister all my life; it can’t be that hard. Besides,” he added, when Yuto didn’t look quite convinced, “I think it would be much weirder if I waited until after high school to do this, wouldn’t it?”

He had a bit of a point there, and Yuto couldn’t argue--this wasn’t his list. So he just shrugged, picking up a tube of lipstick and popping the cap off.

“Give me your lips.” He requested, leaning forward a bit, and Yamada reddened, leaning back.

“I thought this was your idea!” Yuto said.

“Yeah but… You first. Besides, you’re supposed to put the lipstick on later, anyway.” There was an array of cosmetics in front of them, but Yuto had no idea what all the brown powders and various tubes were supposed to accomplish. He knew what lipstick was though, leaning into the mirror to put it on his face. It was clumsy and overdrawn when he pulled back and Yamada, who had indeed opted for some of the powder stuff, had to stop and giggle at him.

“Don’t even try to tell me I don’t look great.” Yuto said, and Yamada just shook his head. They made their way through the products, and by the end of it Yuto was pretty sure he had just about everything that had been laid out on his face by now. His skin felt strange, a bit cakey, and his eyelids felt heavy; Yamada had done his eyelids, and Yuto came to the conclusion that whoever it was that created makeup hated the eyelashes in particular, what with all of the terrifying contraptions that had been used on them.

Yamada didn’t look bad, really; he’d tried something called ‘contouring’ on his face, something that was too much effort for Yuto to even consider. He let Yuto put lipstick on him though, and it ended up shaky and overdrawn yet again, though not quite as badly. He still burst out laughing when he saw his reflection, the bright red making his smile look bigger.

“Let’s take a picture!” Yamada requested once they were both considered done, pulling his phone out and Yuto just nodded, sliding his face close. He smiled into the viewfinder, watching as Yamada turned his head at the last second to plant a big, red kiss on Yuto’s cheek. He had the beginnings of surprise on his face in the final image, but he barely noticed; his face felt as though it was radiating heat, and Yamada wasn’t looking at him.

“I should wash this off before I break out.” Yamada said, and Yuto could only stare at him, and at the lipstick mark on his cheek, and wonder if there was anything behind how hard his heart was hammering or if Yamada had just wanted a picture with a level of ridiculousness above the way they looked.

Yamada pushed his hair back, wetting a washcloth, his face bare, radiant, and a little red when he was finished.

“Yuto?” He finally asked, laughing a little, his smile just as bright with or without the lipstick on. “Are you just going to stay like that?”

“You know, if I were a girl,” Yuto pouted his lips out to emphasize his point, stepping in front of the sink. “I would fall for Yama-chan.”

There was a long, loud silence as Yuto scrubbed at his face, the lipstick on his cheek still there when Yamada finally spoke up.

“You don’t have to be a girl to fall for me, you know.”

**5\. Get Kissed In The Rain**

Yuto wasn’t sure how he was supposed to help with the last item on Yamada’s list. He was surprised to see it there, but he knew that meant it was important; if a kiss in the rain was something Yamada really wanted, Yuto was sure to get him one.

He was unable to control the weather, but the blue skies were fine, for now; they needed to set up someone for Yamada to kiss first, and that was something Yuto was having a particularly troubling time with.

“Well, who do you like?” He asked, about a week into dedicating himself to this challenge. Yamada choked on his lunch.

“What?”

“Is it that cute girl in our class? She’s really nice, she would probably kiss you if you asked.”

“There’s a cute girl in our class?” Yamada asked back. “Wait wait, what are you even talking about?”

“The last thing on your list!” Yuto said, pulling it out of his notebook. He wasn’t sure when the paper had changed hands, but as he had become dedicated to Yamada’s happiness, he was glad to have it to stare at, “kiss” jumping out at him as he pointed. Yamada turned completely red.

“Why are you trying to get someone to kiss me?” He asked, turning away from Yuto and back to his food.

“Well, we can’t control the weather, so we need someone set up in case it starts raining, don’t we? I know someone in our class that I think has a crush on you, I bet she would say yes.”

“Stop it.” Yamada said with a frown. “I don’t just want to kiss anyone, okay? I want to kiss someone I like. We don’t have to do the last one.” He took the list from Yuto’s hands, rumpling it a bit as he grabbed it. “Forget it.”

“But…”

Yuto wasn’t ready to give up though, and he took to checking the weather forecast, pestering his friend every few days to surrender the name of anyone he liked. He didn’t get very far, but that wasn’t a deterrent. If Yamada wanted to get kissed in the rain, Yuto wanted to make that happen, despite the feeling he got in his chest when the scene actually came to a reality in his mind, Yamada holding some girl’s face in his hands, their lips pressed together. It was an ugly feeling, and he hated it, trying to push it aside. This wasn’t about him.

“It’s going to rain today.” He told Yamada at lunch, a few weeks later.

“So?”

“So?” Yuto echoed. “So it’s your chance! We should make a plan.”

“I told you to forget it.”

“But this is the first storm in weeks!” Yuto protested. “Wouldn’t it suck if you managed all but one thing on that list? We should find somebody to kiss you today.”

“I told you to forget it.” Yamada said again, turning away and falling silent. Lunch wasn’t near over but that didn’t seem to matter, the silent treatment continuing throughout the rest of the day. It began to rain about thirty minutes before class let out, worked into a steady downpour by the time they were walking off campus.

“Why are you mad at me?” Yuto couldn’t help but ask, his chest feeling tight. His umbrella dropped off his shoulder, and the rain began to fall on him him, the droplets incredibly cold. “What did I do wrong?”

“Because… Because you’re an idiot!” Yamada looked torn at even answering him at first, but when he did the words burst from his lips. “Because a dumb kiss in the rain doesn’t matter if I don’t like who it’s with. Because you won’t stop telling me how cute everyone in our class is. I don’t want to hear it.”

“What do you want me to do, then?” Yuto knew it was weak, but he couldn’t stand the silent treatment. Not from Yamada. The rain had both of their school uniforms drenched and heavy, and Yuto felt chilled nearly to the bone, with a strange hole of loneliness that a mere few hours of being ignored had managed to cause.

“I want…” Yamada’s umbrella fell fully from his hands, which were now balled into fists, and he was looking at the ground. “I want you to realize why I left it on the list, and why I wanted to cook for you, and… I want you to stop being stupid, okay?”

He began to storm away, leaving his umbrella on the ground, but Yuto didn’t notice it either because he was running after Yamada, grabbing his arm to turn him around. He pulled him close, and kissed him, and Yamada kissed him back, and he wasn’t noticing the rain anymore, warmth surging through his body all the way to the tips of his toes. Yamada began smiling against his lips, stepping in for Yuto to hold him, and Yuto pressed his forehead to Yamada’s own, the rain falling around them.

“We did it. We finished your bucket list. Now I should make one.” Yuto declared, and Yamada chuckled, tucking himself under Yuto’s arm. Many of their dates ended up being like this, in sweatpants and hoodies, playing video games or watching movies.

“What is it you want to do, then?” Yamada asked, glancing up at him.

“Hm…” Yuto pretended to think for a moment. “How could I make the last item on my list a subtle hint that I want you to take my pants off?”

Yamada choked out a loud laugh, turning red and hitting Yuto in the chest.

“I want to get waxed?” He suggested once he could breathe again, and Yuto couldn’t hold in his wince, Yamada collapsing into giggles again at his facial expression.

“You’re the worst.” Yuto told him, and Yamada just leaned up to kiss his nose.

“And the best.” He said, and Yuto couldn’t argue with that, giving his boyfriend a kiss.

“And the best.”


End file.
